Party Planning Committee
by MauraIslesJr
Summary: Arizona wants to throw DeLuca a surprise birthday party, but when it comes to planning, she realizes that she doesn't know everything about him. So she asks the one person who would know him the most - Carina
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **I haven't been on here in such a long time omg! But I decided to come back because I recently got REALLY into Grey's Anatomy and my new fave pairing is Carina and Arizona. I've read literally ALL of the fanfics about them and since no one is coming out with anymore stories about them, I decided to make my own! I hope you all like it!**

At first, she was very hesitant about him moving in. The last time she lived with someone from the hospital, it didn't end up so well. But that shouldn't stop her from giving him a chance. Plus, it's not like she ever had an actual problem with him, after all there wouldn't be a possibility of her falling for him.

He's always doing nice things for her around the house. Whether it be making her a cup of coffee or making her dinner whenever he gets the chance, he always treated her well. It made her feel better knowing that he was treating her kindly because that was just him and not because he wanted to get in her pants. He was good company to her and kept her occupied on nights when all she wanted to do was fall apart. He was there for her, and that was all she could ask for in a friend.

It was time for her to do something nice for him for a change. His birthday was six months away and she had the perfect opportunity to plan him a surprise party that he wouldn't see coming. Even though her cooking was subpar, she was still an excellent coordinator - but that's what catering is for.

After spending the next two days thinking about what food he likes - other than Italian - she realized that she didn't know the little things about him. She knew about his family history, how he grew up, the person he is, but she didn't know about his likes and dislikes. Work doesn't leave much time to catch up on the people around you, only the patients in front of you.

However, she did know of one person who knew him best - Carina.

She contemplated about asking Carina for help during her ride to work. Granted they weren't with each other anymore, but they also didn't end off on bad terms. Sure Carina moved on basically the day after things were cut off but it wasn't a personal thing… More of a libido thing. It's also not like she doesn't occasionally speak to her while they're at work.

The truth was, Arizona did miss her. It wasn't just the sex that was great, they made an actual connection - one that she hadn't felt in a really long time - she was soon beginning to think that it was a one time thing. Maybe this party will be an excuse to talk to Carina? But she wouldn't allow herself to get her hopes up. Her intentions with Carina at this point are just to continue to be cordial and if Carina wants more, then Arizona will be more than happy to oblige.

…..

There she was. The sun from the window shining down on her beautiful brown locks. Every time Arizona is separated from her, she somehow forgot how truly gorgeous Carina is. Her smile topped it all. It's as if she felt Arizona's presence. The second she stepped around the corner, Carina looked up from her chart and gave her a smile. "Good morning Dr. Robbins," she greeted her formally.

"Carina! Just the gal I was looking for!" responded Robbins.

Surprised, Carina's eyebrows lifted. "What's going on? Everything good?" she asked seeming concerned. She couldn't imagine any bad news coming from Arizona, but that's what her mind always went to - the bad.

"What?" Arizona began, "Oh yeah no! Everything is fine. I just, I was wondering, with Andrew's birthday coming up, that I could throw him a surprise party. I know it's kinda far but I wanted to start planning it now so I don't have to worry about it later.q" She smiled at her with hope that she would seem interested. "That seems like fun! Anything I can do to help?" Carina asked. Arizona's eyes widened and her smile became bigger, "Yes! That would be fantastic! I was trying to plan it and everything but then I realized that I didn't exactly know much about him. But you're his sister! You know way more than I do." - and ever since she started seeing Carina, Arizona knew a lot about her too, thanks to Andrew.

Carina gave a little chuckle. "Of course! Andrea's a very… uh what's the english saying… shut away."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, she's doing it again. "I think you mean closed off," she said kindly with a smile. "Yeah! He's always been like that with a lot of people, don't take it to heart. Us DeLuca's, we don't share much." Carina said and nearly regretted it. Silence soon followed - how do you move on from that?

"So when do you want to get to planning?" Carina said, attempting to break the ice. "We only have a few weeks left."

…..

That night, Arizona invited Carina over to help begin planning. She forgot how much she enjoyed her presence up until they sat on the couch together with glasses of wine side by side on the coffee table - and sitting side by side on the couch, close enough for their knees to touch.

"So, I know Andrew likes Italian food, but would he want it for the party? I mean he cooks as much as possible and when he does, it's almost always Italian food." Arizona questioned. "Whatever would be easier for you to cook. I could even cook if you would like." Carina offered with a sly intent for something else. "Or we could even cook together if you like."

"Oh! I was just gonna have it catered or something. I can cook but I don't know if I want to cook for that many people, you know?" The look on Carina's face suggested otherwise. "Oh uh… Did I say something…" Arizona asked, trying to relieve the tension. "Well, it's just that catered Italian food, it isn't made with love…" Carina leaned in closer, continuing, "… isn't made from the heart." Carina continued as she put her hand on Arizona's arm.

They both looked deep into each other's eyes, both feeling the heat and sensing the want for one another. Arizona froze with a pit in her throat. She didn't know what to say. How do you even respond to something like that? But somehow, Arizona was able to break the silence, "So uhh, I guess we better start cooking!" She stood up as if she was about to go to the kitchen and make something.

Carina gave out a little laugh, "Do you even know what you wanna make?" she asked.

"Not a single clue." Arizona responded, smiling back at her. _I just really needed to change the mood and setting before things got heated_ , she thought to herself. "But that's where you come in! What are some of his favorite dishes?" Carina took a moment. She actually had to think about this question for a little. "Well uh, I never really grew up with Andrea long enough to know his _cose preferite -_ his favorite things. Don't be mistaken, we spoke and visited each other often. It was just that we never saw each other enough to know the little things. I just know that he tolerates things easily. He does not like to hurt peoples feelings. He is troppo carino - too nice." She knew speaking in Italian made Arizona go a little crazy, so she loved to do it every now and then to see her reaction.

Arizona smiled, half because she was aroused and the other half because she felt awkward. She already knew about what happened when they were younger because Andrew told her. But she forgot, and she never got the other version from Carina. _Should I ask her or should I just let it be?_ She thought. She sat back down, a little closer this time, next to Carina and asked, "What happened?"

Carina didn't know how to start. _Should I give her the long or short version?_ She asked herself. She's never been close enough to anyone to tell them the story. At the same time, Arizona could see how hesitant she was. "You know you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable enough," Arizona said honestly, "it's okay. I understand."

"No I want to tell you, I do. But it's just umm… I am at a loss for sayings." Carina responded, realizing that that probably wasn't the saying.

Arizona let out a small laugh and said, "You mean words. You're at a loss for words." They both looked at each other and laughed. It was moments like those that made them both feel like nothing was wrong. "Sí, I don't tell this story a lot." Carina said. "It happened when I was younger so there are a lot of pieces missing." Arizona nodded. "I don't remember much when I was younger either. We moved around a lot because you know, my dad. So there was a lot to take in." She shared. She looked at Carina who was giving her a half smile. _Was she paying attention? What is she thinking?_

"I am amazed by you." Carina said, genuinely speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It typically doesn't take me this long to post but I'm in college now and I'm swamped with work! I have chapters 3 and 4 written but I wanted to spread it out. But anyways! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **xo - K**

Surprised, Arizona asked, "You uh… You are? Why?" She was getting a little flustered.

Sliding over, Carina smiled and said, "Sí, but I can't name all of the reasons. There are just too many." She placed her hand on Arizona's lower thigh. "There's not enough time in the world to admire you…" Carina finished. They were looking so deep into each other's eyes that they practically got lost in them. Suddenly, everything froze - both of them not knowing what to do next.

They both wanted, so badly, to feel the others lips on theirs. But neither of them could possibly make the first move.

Suddenly, they both jumped a little when they heard Arizona's cell phone buzz.

The moment was ruined.

Arizona shut her eyes as she let out a breath, followed by a small laugh. _"Of course this would happen…"_ She thought to herself. She took a look at Carina, who looked more beautiful than before - if that was even possible. The sound of her phone was still ringing in the background. She wanted to ignore it, but she knew she couldn't. She reached over to grab her version of a "cock block".

"Robbins," she said with a bit of resentment.

She gave Carina an apologetic look. "Well did you tell her that I'm not available right now? I'll be in tomorrow morning." Arizona said into the phone. She wanted to hang up as soon as possibly, even though she knew that they probably wouldn't go back to that moment. She typically would never refuse to talk to a patient, but this could not have been more of a bad time.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Arizona said sadly.

She hung up the phone and sat back for a second, eyes closed. "I'm sorry… Duty calls." She said to Carina. Fortunately for her, she understood. "Of course. Go and ahead, safe a life for the both of us!" Carina said optimistically.

Even though she was disappointed, she knew exactly what Arizona was feeling. Being a doctor was sometimes a 24 hour job - no clocking in, no clocking out. Carina smiled widely at Arizona, "We can talk about the party some other time. Go _mi cara_ , I'll be fine." She said, trying to assure her.

They both smiled at each other for sometime before either of them got up.

Scrubs on and hair tied back, Arizona stepped into the labor and delivery unit ready for business.

She knew very well that she wasn't going to get that moment back with Carina, or at least not for tonight. So she made sure to text her before she forgot. But before she was even able to take her phone, she felt it buzz in her pocket.

 _Good planning tonight, can't wait to pick up where we left off (;_

 _\- xox Carina_

Arizona could not help but smile from ear to ear, she couldn't wait either.

As soon as she began to reply, she felt another presence creep up on her. "Dr. Robbins! Just the person I was waiting for!" But Arizona wasn't listening to anything else after that. She was too busy thinking about Carina.

Arizona finally realized that insomnia was kicking in when it was 12:02 in the morning and she had not gotten a wink of sleep - even though she had been lying in her bed for the past 2 hours. She had done her usual routine when she couldn't sleep and still nothing worked. She couldn't keep her mind off of her lady friend. Even though she saw Carina over 24 hours ago, she was still very much hung up on her. She could not remember the last time she was that happy and content with how everything was going in her life. She could only hope that Carina was feeling the same way.

She quickly realized that she equally does not know much about both the DeLuca's and she wanted to change it. Arizona reached over for her phone that was sitting on her nightstand.

Her next move was very impulsive - and she regretted it as soon as she hit the send button.

 _Favorite color?_

She sent to Carina. She rested her phone on her stomach, laid back down and shut her eyes while resting her hands on her head. "Why." she said aloud. Arizona was acting as if she was in middle school and had a crush on the girl sitting next to her in class.

But just as she was about to her phone back on her night stand, she felt a vibration on her stomach. Her reflexes have never been faster.

 _Yellow. Like your aura._

There she was, smiling from ear to ear again.

Another vibration.

 _And you?_

Arizona laid in bed contemplating on if she should be smooth like Carina or if she should just be blatantly honest. She didn't know how to be sexy like Carina, so she just decided to go with honest.

 _Baby blue. It's a very welcoming color._

She finally decided upon. But just like the first text, she regretted it as well. How was Carina supposed to respond to that? She thought. To her own dismay, she was wrong. She felt all warm and fuzzy when her phone vibrated again.

 _I agree. The moment I looked into your baby blue eyes, I felt very welcomed._

There Carina went again, making those smooth comments. As Arizona went to go type something, Carina's face popped up onto her screen. She was calling. She decided to let it ring for a few seconds in an attempt to not sound so desperate. Finally, when it rang 4 times, she picked up.

"Hello" Arizona said, in the most gentlest voice.

" _Ciao bella_ " Carina responded, "I am not really a fan of the texting thing. Everything gets lost in translation" she said. However, with the amount of charm that Carina had, there was no way any of her text messages could get lost in translation. "I agree" Arizona quickly spit out. She disliked texting equally as much.

What began as an innocent phone call ended up turning into hours of talking. Before they knew it, it was 3 in the morning and neither of them had gotten an ounce of sleep. But neither of them seemed to care. They didn't want the conversation to end.

Finally, after another half hour of even more conversation, the two decided to part ways. As Arizona put her phone back down on the nightstand, she couldn't help but smile again. Even though she lost about 5 hours of sleep, she was still so happy to have spent all that time talking to Carina. She felt like she was in high school, like the ones in the movies. Where the teenager stays up all night talking to her crush about anything and everything. It didn't dawn on her the time until her alarm went off. Indicating it was time for her to get up to go to work.

To get up and see Carina again in person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I'm currently working on chapter 4 right now but I'm just so stuck! I don't know what I wanna write about anymore lol so if you guys have any suggestions please feel free and I will incorporate it into the story as much as I can! Hope you like this one.**

 **xo - K**

"Good morning!" Kepner hummed behind Arizona. "Everything okay?"

Arizona was hunched over on the nurses station with her hands covering her eyes, coffee steaming up to her face. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine it's just… Long night…" She let out. April's eyes opened wide, "At least one of us got lucky last night. Not only was I alone without a guy, I didn't have my baby either. You know-"

Arizona had to stop her before she got an even bigger headache, "What? No April. Nothing like that happened last night. We were just on the phone… Talking." She finally had the energy to lift up her head and she saw April looking at her in disapproval, as if she was telling her a lie, "April!" Arizona said half laughing, "I swear, nothing happened… Even though I wish it did." She finished rolling her eyes.

"Wait, who was it?" April asked. "Are you talking to Carina again?"

She gave her a smirk and walked away, attempting to avoid answering. Arizona was now blushing thinking about the conversation she had with Carina last night. As April was just about to follow her to get more information, her pager rang, "I'll let you get away with it for now!" April said loudly. She knew that she would eventually find out.

Arizona turned her head to give April a smirk, but as she turned back around she fell backwards, accidentally bumping into someone. With papers flying everywhere, Arizona had trouble making out who it was. It wasn't until she heard the accent that made her heart beat faster did she figure out who it was. " _Oh mio dio_! Are you okay?" Carina said very concerned.

Laughing, Arizona replied "Yeah, I'm all good!"

Before she knew it, Carina was down on her knees ready to help Arizona up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I was too busy looking at my scans." Carina said, still very concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? Is your leg okay?" She stuck her hand out for Arizona to take.

Arizona gave her a half smile, "Yes, I'm fine. It's all good. My leg is good. I promise." she said, taking Carina's hand. They made eye contact the second they touched hands - never breaking away even when Arizona got up on her feet. "Thanks…" She whispered.

They were both stuck there like that, still looking into each others eyes. The scans were still on the floor, both of them paying no mind to them. It seemed to them as if time had stood still. Everything around them didn't exist and it was just them two. It wasn't until Andrew slipped by them did they realize that all of Carina's scans were still on the floor - literally slipped by them.

"Ah god! What the hell?!"

Both of their attentions suddenly shifted to the floor.

Without remorse Carina let out a loud laugh. "Andrea! _Guarda dove stai andando._ Don't step on my scans, I need those." There she went with that accent AND the other language. Arizona's biggest turn on. "Well if they weren't sitting on the floor like that, I wouldn't have slipped on them!" Andrew snapped back, trying to get back up.

Arizona and Carina both bent down to pick up everything on the floor, totally ignoring Andrew in the process. "Thanks guys, appreciate it." He said sarcastically. Both of them let out a small giggle and said "You're welcome" simultaneously. Feeling bad, Arizona let her hand out to help Andrew up. But being the manly guy he was, he refused it and got back up himself.

Once they were all back up on their feet, Andrew turned to the both of them."Are you guys doing anything for dinner?" He asked, "I was thinking I would cook?"

Arizona and Carina gave each other a look, Andrew intruding on the plans that they never had in the first place. "Sounds great, I'll be there" Arizona said. Carina followed with, " _Si,_ can't wait." Both of them smiling at Andrew.

"Great! Whenever you guys get off, come home and it should be ready!" He said, very excited. But the excitement didn't last for long when his pager went off. "Aw crap. Okay I gotta go but I'll see the both of you later?" Andrew said, just before running off.

"Yes!"

" _Si!_ "

And it was finally just the two of them again. "So uh…" Arizona began, trying to ease back into conversation, "What were you uh doing with those scans? Are they for your research?" She finished, facing Carina.

"Yes!" She answered smiling, "They're just brain scans. I was just gonna go take a look at them on the screens. Care to join me?" She sounded eager, but Arizona didn't mind. She liked knowing that Carina was equally as interested in her as she was with Carina. She could only think back to that moment in the MRI area when they were reviewing scans before. Even though Arizona has had her fair share of romantic flings at the hospital, that by far was her favorite one.

"You know I would but I have a consult in a little bit." She said, regretfully. She really did want to spend more time with her.

"Ah that's okay. I'll see you later though?"

"Of course. .I can't wait." She gave her another half smile and looked down at her watch. "Well I, I gotta go." But she didn't want to. "I will see you later." She smiled at Carina once more and walked away - keeping that same smile on her face even during her consult.

—

The smell of tomato sauce welcomed Arizona as she stepped inside her house. She had been waiting for dinner ever since Andrew mentioned it to her that morning. Boy was he an amazing cook.

The sound of the door closing behind her caught the attention of both the DeLuca's.

"Ciao!"

"Hey!"

Arizona was greeted, walking into the kitchen. "Hello!" She responded, in the bubbliest tone. "It smells amazing in here. What's for dinner?"

"Well I was planning on making my Nona's-" Andrew began, but was shortly interrupted, " _Our_ Nona" Carina corrected. Andrew threw his hands in the air, mocking his sister. "Right, sorry. I was planning on making _OUR_ Nona's chicken cacciatore… But I uh…" He started to become shy, embarrassed by what he was about to say next. Luckily for him, Carina was not as embarrassed and was eager to share with Arizona what happened.

"He forgot to get chicken." She said, laughing half way through.

"It was an honest mistake and clearly not my proudest moment…"

Carina laughed even more, finally causing Andrew to laugh too. Arizona was standing in front of them, admiring the relationship the two of them had. Oh how she envied that from the two of them. She smiled at them and eventually laughed as well.

As they were starting to calm down from that little moment, Andrew continued, "Well, thanks to my chicken mishap, we are now just gonna have spaghetti and meatballs - which just so happens to be _BOTH_ of your favorite food." He shifted his glance towards the both of them. Carina and Arizona both smiled at each other and felt the mood shift. They both wanted so badly to be able to share another kiss with the other. But that would have to wait. The two were very lucky that Andrew was oblivious to the sexual tension around him.

"Spaghetti and meatballs have always been my favorite - especially since Andrew moved in." Arizona said, attempting to shift gears. "Ahh si, our mother's recipe is to die for. You have to meet her someday. She would really like you." Carina winked at her. It took Andrew all of his might not to gag right in front of them. If he couldn't get the hint before, he really did now. Luckily for all of them, someone's pager went off. Carina continued to stir the sauce while Arizona and Andrew frantically searched for their pagers.

"Damn, uh okay I gotta go!" Andrew said as he started to grab his coat, "Duty calls." He kissed Carina on the cheek before heading for the front door. "Bye guys - save me some food!"

"We will!" Carina and Arizona said in unison. But before they even had a chance to finish, he was already out the door.

It was finally just the two of them alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long. I kept playing around with it. Anyways, sad to say that the next chapter will be the last one)): so sad! But no worries! I am in the process of writing more! I actually have 3 stories that I started to write so I'm really excited for that. Okay I'm done with all this silly stuff! Onto the actual story!**

 **Don't forget to comment/review!**

 **xo - K**

After they worked together on putting away dinner and washing the dishes, Arizona and Carina decided to relax with some wine on the couch.

"That dinner was amazing! You and Andrew really know how to cook."

"Grazie," Carina said, smiling and sliding over, getting a little cozier. "So… Would you like to pick up where we left off?" Carina asked. But Arizona couldn't tell if she was talking about planning the party or something else. But either way, she was willing. "Uh huh!" She responded, hoping that Carina would make the decision for the two of them.

"Well I know how you said you wanted to get the food catered, but I think if we plan it correctly then maybe we could cook together!"

Party planning it was!

"And then we could just heat everything the day of the party and serve it." There was a twinkle in her eye. Carina was so eager to help Arizona because she knew it would bring them even closer together. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea." But there was just one thing about Arizona. "I'm not exactly like the best cook… Some may even consider me to be a very bad cook…" Arizona sounded a bit ashamed considering she was talking to one of the best cooks she's ever met in her life. She kept her head down. But by Carina's reaction, there was no reason to be.

"That's okay!" Carina said, sounding very optimistic, "That's why you have me." She gave Arizona a warm smile.

"Good," Arizona said before looking up, meeting Carina's eyes, "I'm very glad."

They both made eye contact. "Me too…" Carina whispered, barely audible. Their smiles had faded and they were now in the middle of a deep stare. Both of them wondering what the other was thinking. The moment suddenly faded and neither of them knew what to say next. Arizona didn't know if she should continue talking about the party or if they should talk about something else.

"So uh, how was your day?"

This brought Carina back a little bit. She wasn't expecting Arizona to say anything, just for her to lean in and kiss her - like they both wanted her to.

"It was good. Took a look at some scans. I'm almost done with my research. I just need a couple more people to volunteer and I think should be finished." There was an underlying hint that Carina wanted her to volunteer, but she wouldn't dare bring it up - at least not now.

Arizona didn't know how to feel about this. She was happy that Carina's project worked out, but nervous for what was to come.

"That's so exciting!" She tried to say it as optimistic as possible, but she couldn't hide the disappointment. Her aura completed shifted as she put her head down, staring at her hands, making it very hard not to notice. "Is everything okay? Have I upset you?" Carina's concerned seemed genuine. She moved over on the couch closer to Arizona and put her hand on her arm - any further and she would have been on top of her.

"Yeah no I'm fine. Everything is just fine." She tried covering it up as much as possible but Carina knew that something was really bothering her. She didn't want to push it any further but she also couldn't send the thought of Arizona being mad at her.

"Arizona, you can tell me anything." She began to slide her hand down her arm, now touching Arizona's hand that was on her thigh. Arizona eyes fell to their touching hands. She looked back up at Carina and said, "I just, I like that you're here. I'm happy that you're here and I'm happy that you're wrapping up your study. But, what's going to happen afterwards? Are you gonna stay? Are you gonna go back?"

This caught Carina off guard. Even though they weren't in a relationship of any kind, Carina could tell that this was really bothering Arizona and it had been for a while now.

Arizona was fine when they took a break from each other because she knew that she would at least have a chance to run into her from time to time at the hospital. But if she were to go back to Italy, the chances of seeing the lovely European would dwindle down to not seeing her ever again.

"Arizona, the end of my research isn't the end of my stay. I still have so much to do in the states. You won't be getting rid of me anytime soon." Carina guaranteed her.

Arizona's nerves came down and she was relieved to hear the news - but still concerned that what Carina was saying was only half true.

"Good," She began with a smile, "That's so very good."

—

"I slept with her"

"Oh God Arizona not now, I don't need to hear about the hot Italian sex okay?"

"No no April, I literally slept with her. We didn't have sex, we actually slept together - like in the same bed."

Intrigued, Kepner stepped closer, "I'm listening…"

"Well I don't know… It sort of just happened. I can't really explain it. We were talking for so long about a lot of things like her being done with her research, what she was gonna do once she was done with it, stuff like that. Eventually the conversation died out - but not because we got bored, we just fell asleep. Literally nothing physical happened. I woke up the next morning and she was gone. She left a note on my bed on the pillow and look," Arizona pulled out the piece of paper.

 _My sweet bella,_

 _Call me when you can, we must talk_

 _xo - Carina_

Kepner looked back up at Arizona, "What? Is that it? Is this high school? I don't remember the last time I wrote a note - especially a note that said _We must talk?_ Yeesh… " Arizona took a step back, "I know… No good conversation ever starts with "we must talk". And April I don't know what to do. I actually really like her and I can really see this going somewhere."

"How did this even come about? I thought you guys were over. And what about that thing with Hunt?"

"No we _are_ over and as for Hunt, I'm not really sure? She keeps saying that it's just for fun and it's nothing serious. But there's this small part of me that thinks otherwise. I feel like it could just be me being insecure… I don't know but I asked her to come over and help me with this party I'm planning for Andrew. One too many intimate looks later and now I'm here. Which sucks, you know?" However, April couldn't relate. She may have had a problem like this a long time ago but the memory was so far deep that it was long forgotten by now. But before she even got the chance to speak, Arizona interrupted her.

"I guess I'm just freaking out because I don't know if we both want the same things. She doesn't seem like the type of person to settle down and get married. And you know, even though I've done it once before I wouldn't mind doing it again with the right person. It's just-"

April was so lost, "Whoa whoa whoa Arizona!" She tried to stop her from going on, "You don't even know if Carina wants a long term relationship and you're thinking about marriage? Remember that time you were freaking out over Andrew saying that she's never been in a relationship that has passed three months? Why don't you get into the relationship part first and then worry about marrying her?"

Arizona knew April was right. But that still didn't stop her from worrying about the future. "Okay yeah. You're right. But what do I even say to her? Do I text her?"

"Well the note says to call her. So I guess do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! My apologies for waiting SO long to post this final chapter. Like I said I'm in college and I'm finishing up my last week of the semester this week. I had a little time to write today and yesterday. That being said, this is the last chapter to this story but I will definitely be posting more stories in the future! I have so many ideas and I'm really excited for me to share them with you guys... If anyone actually does read my stories lol.**

 **Anyways! I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

 **xoxo - K**

It was finally 6 o'clock. Arizona did it. She managed to work a whole day without having to face Carina and the awkward conversation they were yet to have.

It's not that she didn't wanna see her ever again - it's just that she didn't want to have the talk with her. Arizona was so scared for what was to come that she didn't know what to expect. She was nervous that Carina wouldn't want anything more and even more nervous that she would move back to Italy. Even though Carina assured her the night before that she wasn't going anywhere, the thought still lingered in her mind. So many different possibilities. Arizona planned on calling her after a dinner, maybe even after a couple glasses of wine - just to prepare herself from anything bad.

She was two steps away from her car when she heard her name being called out.

"Arizona!"

With that foreign accent, there was no way Arizona could mistake it for anyone else. It was Carina - the person she had been dreading talking to. She closed her eyes before she turned around, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Hi," She began very calmly, "What's up?"

"Did you see my note?"

"Yeah, I did! I was gonna give you a call when I got home from work. Unless… You wanna talk now? In person." A part of her was hoping that Carina would say she was too busy at the moment to talk. But to her dismay, she replied, "Oh perfect! I just finished my day here."

"Perfect!" Arizona repeated halfheartedly.

—

Since it was after six o'clock and it was socially acceptable to drink, the two decided to take glasses of wine to the couch - bringing it back to where it all began.

Arizona was nervous, more nervous than before. Carina however, could not have been more calm, which is what made Arizona even more of a wreck.

What if she didn't want the same things?

Sophia already scared her away once before, she didn't want that happening again.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here," Carina began for the both of them, "I had a really good time last night." Arizona could tell that she genuinely meant this. Even though nothing physical happened, Carina was still very happy with how things went. She got to know Arizona as a person and Arizona got to her know - and that was all she could ask for.

"Of course," Arizona said very softly, offering her a very warm smile. "Anytime…" and she really meant it. Anytime.

Arizona really enjoyed talking to Carina too. It was really nice to know her on an intellectual aspect rather than physical. Of course Arizona loved the sex with Carina but she equally appreciated getting to know her as well. A relationship was more than just sex and the two were finally getting there. It just concerned Arizona because once you hit that base, it was very hard to turn around and go back to the way things were. She knew that she really like Carina and she could tell Carina really liked her too. She just didn't want to mess things up again.

"Listen, I think we should talk." Arizona said, even though she really didn't want to.=

"Si," Carina nodded her head in agreement, "I think so too… But just… Can I got first?" She gently asked as if they were back in grade school. Very eager to hear what she had to say, Arizona agreed.

"I know things haven't been the most clear between us and I know I ruined it when I started seeing Owen. But please make no mistake, that really was just for fun. And even then so, it wasn't that fun… When I was with him, I just…" It was like she was having a hard time saying it out loud. Carina knew what she wanted to say and exactly how she wanted to say it, but she just couldn't find the confidence to let it slip from her lips.

"I kept thinking of you."

Carina didn't want to admit it, but it had to be said. She didn't expect Arizona to respond, she didn't even expect her to react. Carina hated when people slapped her with surprising information like that, but she just had to get it out. She couldn't keep it from Arizona any longer. It was like word vomit. She had to let it out.

Arizona attempted to say the word 'what' but it came out as air, only mouthing the word. Carina repeated herself again without realizing it, "I just kept thinking about you" Carina let her head drop in shame, she didn't wanna look at Arizona in fear of seeing a negative reaction.

"I… I don't…" Arizona began.

"You don't have to." Carina cut in for her. She wanted to get up and leave but she didn't wanna seem like a quitter, like someone who walks away when things get difficult. "Listen, we both know that there are feelings here," Carina said as she placed her hand on Arizona's upper thigh, "But.."

Oh no… Here came the but.

"But I know that there's some awkwardness here too,"

Finally! Someone said it.

"I don't know what it is Arizona and I don't know what it's about. But what I do know is that, I really just want to be able to move past it." Arizona could tell that Carina meant it. She was very genuine. "I think that we could have something real here my bella… So please," Carina said before getting up, "just think about it."

Before she left the living room, she gave Arizona a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll leave you here to think. Call me when you're ready."

Everything happened so fast that Arizona couldn't even register what was going on until Carina was halfway out the door. She shot up and ran after her. "I don't wanna think about it." Arizona said loudly enough for Carina to hear her, causing her to stop walking - her back still facing Arizona.

"I just wanna be with you."

Carina turned around to face Arizona who was now just a couple of feet away from her.

"I don't wanna do the whole flirting thing anymore Carina… I just wanna be with you. And not just sexually or romantically. I like being with you. You make me feel so alive and and safe." She was stumbling for words but she knew what she wanted to say.

"I think we could be something great… and not in that stupid cliche movie pick up line… I really do think that-" But she didn't get to finish. Carina grabbed her by the bottom of her blouse and pulled her in for a kiss, holding Arizona tightly - making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Finally, when they needed to take a breather, Carina pulled away.

"I just wanna be with you too."


End file.
